Union
The Union, or Federation, is the name of one of two warring factions that play a major part in the first Drakengard game. The Union is a coalition of several hundred small provinces and states that join together to create a large kingdom. The Union's rival and vast superior is the Empire, a huge, menacing stretch of vast amounts of land governed from one capital. The Empire's soldiers are touched by a kind of magic which makes them strong and merciless, while the Union has only human soldiers at its disposal, and the war is greatly in the Empire's favor. The Union soldiers are voiced by Steve Blum and . Structure Little is known about the kingdoms and principalities that make up the Union, other than the fact that Caim, the main protagonist in Drakengard, is the heir to a small state in the Union, as is his sister, Furiae, though their parents were both killed by an Empire dragon. The Union possesses the Seals that, if broken, would bring about untold evils to the world and throw the entire planet into chaos, and try their best to protect these seals from the Empire, who, governed by the mysterious entities called the Watchers, would destroy the seals. At least one of these Seals is in the protection of a Union castle; the Goddess, Furiae, Caim's sister. She is made to suffer as a living Seal who must bear the burden of being the Goddess against her wishes. Inuart, a Union lord who is Furiae's betrothed, eventually breaks and joins ranks with the Empire when they inform him that he can stop Furiae's suffering after his mind is poisoned by Manah, the high priestess of the Cult of the Watchers. Story The War with the Empire burn the Union's banner.]] In Drakengard, the Empire and the Union are at war, and the game opens with the Empire assaulting a Union castle that Furiae is being kept in. Caim fights to stop it, and battles through hordes of Empire soldiers to get to the castle and rescue her, whereupon he meets a dragon called Angelus and makes a pact with her, costing him his voice, but allowing them both to live. Caim then sets out on a mission to stop the Empire and their attempted destruction of the world. He meets several allies, including the Union's hierarch, Verdelet, a forester called Leonard, an elf named Arioch, and Seere, a young boy who is the brother of Manah, and who makes a pact with a Golem, thus giving up his time and never aging. The "Final Battle" between the Union and the Empire takes place during the game, when Union soldiers prepare all the forces they can muster and make ready to assault the large Empire army. Victory looks possible, and the Union soldiers charge on the Empire, until a huge cyclops emerges from behind a hill and attacks. Caim and Angelus take down the cyclops, and he then joins the fray, and the Empire army is eventually defeated, though it does not necessarily mean the end of the war. Aftermath In Drakengard 2, the Empire's soldiers have been forced to become "martyrs", sacrifices to the Districts around the globe that are under protection of the Knights of the Seal. What happens to the Union is not specifically stated, though it seems that the coalition has dissolved, and it may be possible that a good deal of Union soldiers joined the Knights of the Seal, as hierarch Verdelet became the hierarch of the Knights, but was later killed by Caim, and Seere took his place. Trivia * The Union's soldiers, unlike those of the Empire, are only seen in cutscenes and event stages. Category:Lore Category:Factions